Little Jack frost
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: Jack frost is making his normal rounds in 1940's new york city and he hears a song, but not just any song, its a song about him . . .
1. Chapter 1

**This idea had been swimming around in my head for a while now, I've always loved the song little Jack frost get lost, its a winter song from the 40's i recommend you look it up on youtube and listen to it, I like the version by Frankie Carle the best and its is a really nice song. I saw rise of the and was wondering how Jack would react to the song, so here it is! i hope you like it and i hope i was accurate enough in describing the forties. if you have questions you can review or PM me!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Jack Frost was walking slowly down a street. It was dark and cold, and he wasn't feeling too happy. The buildings surrounding him seemed taller and darker than normal, and he actually felt kind of cold.

He was in New York city, the year was 1947, and there were people everywhere, despite the time of night, this was New York after all, the city that never slept. They all walked briskly, some carrying packages or bags, others pushing strollers, or holding hands. It was the holiday season and everyone seemed to be happy. Strings of lights adorned many of the lampposts, and stores displayed various items along with decorations in the gleaming windows which shone in the darkness.

Jack was particularly sad today, the holidays always made him melancholy, they reminded him of how alone he was, how alone he would always be.

Jack stood and observed the people, their voices were all blending together into a merry hum of words. Most of the women wore dresses with floral patterns and an assortment of colorful shawls and hats, many of them taking the cold weather as a chance to show off their new mink stoles or their shiny fur coats. The men all wore similar shades of grey and brown, their heads topped with a normal looking grey or brown hat, and their brown or black shoes reflecting the holiday lights.

Jack watched as children stood on tiptoes pointing at things in the windows, their mothers dragging them along and telling them that maybe santa would bring them something like that if they were good and ate their vegetables that night.

Jack smirked at the mention of his Russian friend. They would be shocked that instead of finding a fat, rosy old guy crawling down their chimney on christmas they would actually see a tall, angry looking man with black eyebrows shooting in and out of chimneys and yelling happily.

Jack was in the city for his usual rounds and had already made it snow in Harlem and Yorkville, he was working his way down and was now near fifth avenue and fifty seventh street, standing aimlessly on a corner, not really feeling like making it snow just yet.

Jack was broken from his thoughts as a man walked straight through him and shivered from the cold. Jack decided it would be better if he flew, he wasn't particularly liking all these people walking into him, it was almost unavoidable in New York though, there were always so many people.

Jack perched himself on top of a lamppost, observing the happy families that walked down the streets and the bustling business men who had stopped on the way home to buy little Tommy or Jane the toy they wanted for christmas.

Jack tapped the lamppost beneath his feet with his staff, the curls of frost spreading slowly down to the base of the metal structure, making a small boy who was leaning there retract at the sudden chill. Jack smiled, he did love the cold, it was the only thing he had. His only friend was the wind, his only form of company the snowflakes which he made all from the sky.

The teenager was about to shoot into the air and invite his friends to fall down from the sky and chill the huge city, when he heard something. It really shouldn't have intrigued him, it was the sound of music, normal music, it sounded like a saxophone backed by a trumpet, pretty typical intro for a song from the forties.

For some reason he was very interested in the music, it sounded far away and warbled, it must have been playing far off in a building somewhere. He soon found himself floating on the gentle winter breeze, following the sound of the music. It was almost ghostly to him, and for some reason he felt as though he needed to hear the song.

After taking a few turns and stopping confusedly at a four way intersection for a moment, he finally found that the music was slightly louder and approached a tall brick building. He found a widow about seven floors up, it was well lit and laughter could be heard from inside. The white curtains were slightly parted, enough for Jack to peer into see a group of dancing people.

It appeared that they had pushed all the wooden furniture to the edges of the room and were using the carpeted area in the middle as a dance floor. There was food sitting on a table, and lights hanging around the rim of the ceiling. A nice tall tree stood in the corner near the door, filled with beautiful large lights and adorned with a wide assortment of shining ornaments. Many were in the shape of bells, with rings of color around their perimeters, others were solid spheres of color, and some were dainty little ornaments made of cloth and string.

Jack listened to the music that was emanating from the large wooden radio that was sitting on the table with the food. The horns had now been joined by a sole piano, playing a nice little tune and filling the room with laughter. All the people seemed happy to hear this song, they really seemed to enjoy it.

One girl who sat in a dark red chair, seemed especially excited, "This is that new song!" She said, almost bouncing out of her seat , "It came out today!" she smoothed out her yellow dress, which had been ruffled while she excitedly bounced, straightening out her white collar and waiting for the words to start, these introductions tended to be quite long.

Everyone smiled, they loved it when there was a new song on the radio, especially when they were with others who they could talk about it with. Many of the girls would swoon over the singer or the words of the song, and the men would discuss the pretty women who often sung background vocals, fantasizing about meeting them one day.

Jack found himself somewhat excited at well, he saw his reflection in the mirror and almost fell out of the sky as he realized had had a huge grin plastered on his face, how could that have happened? He was sad and all of a sudden he was grinning like a joker. He shook his head and focused on the figures dancing inside, the high heels of the women digging into the beige carpet.

Suddenly the music changed, going from a strong burst of trumpets to a solo piano and back to the trumpets again.

Jack was astonished at what he heard next, a sweet voice singing clearly and loudly said his name

_little Jack Frost get lost, get lost,_  
_Little Jack Frost get lost_  
_You don't do a thing_  
_But put a bite on the toes_  
_Freeze up the ground at take the bloom from the rose_

_So, little Jack Frost go away, go away_  
_And don't you come back another day_

_Theres lots of cold feet all the lovers complain_  
_You turned off the heat down in lover's lane_  
_The bench in the park is all alone in the dark_  
_So, little Jack Frost get lost, get lost,_  
_Little Jack Frost get lost_

The singing stopped and the musical instruments took the chance to fill the gap between singing. Jack just stared in at the radio, the people dancing back and forth to the piano and trumpets.

He felt so strange, he finally had gotten some recognition, albeit quite ridiculous recognition, and it was telling him to go away. He looked at the excited girl sitting in the chair again, and for a moment it seemed as though she made eye contact, but then her eyes glazed over as she stared right through him out the window.

Before Jack had time to contemplate what had just happened the singing started back up again.

_So, little Jack Frost go away, go away_  
_And don't you come back another day_

_There's lots of cold feet, all the lovers complain_  
_You turned off the heat down in lover's lane_  
_The fence in the park is all alone in the dark_  
_So, little Jack Frost get lost, get lost,_  
_Little Jack Frost get lost_  
_Get lost, get lost, get lost, get lost_

_**I thnk ill have another chapter i just wanted to get this part posted because its christmas eve and its in the whole spirit of christmas. Happy holidays merry christmas!**_

_**review and tell me if you want more or like it or have anything to say!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Ik some of this stuff is probably inaccurate to the time period but i tried. im pretty sure that Seger Ellis is the writer of the song and i dont know if it was in the top ten but it fits my story better. there will be more im jus posting what i have because i have to go to sleep and i was at a good stopping point.**

**special thanks to OtakuAme, likhitata, Yuu-No-Shiro, and IThinkInPoetry for reviewing!**

**i forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is: I dont own any of this, not rise o the guardians or the song.**

**Enjoy**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Jack had done just what the song had told him to do, he'd gotten lost, he was wandering aimlessly down an alley, not really sure where he was. After the song had ended and all the people had began to laugh and try to match the tune before the next song came on Jack had left. He had just let the wind take him wherever it would. He ended up in around 32nd street, and that was where he currently was, looking around sadly, shuffling his feet and tapping the ground with his staff.

The song hadn't really been all that bad, it had just put into words the way that Jack felt about himself, although it was hard to finally hear them in such a clear concise way.

Jack was looking straight ahead, not paying much attention to anything, but if he had been more alert he may have noticed a pair of eyes focus on him for a fraction of a second. He kept on walking, people kept looking in his direction.

Eventually he realized that something wasn't right, and when he looked around his eyes met with a stunning pair of green eyes that belonged to a small child with red hair. She was holding her mother's hand and was looking up at Jack, he tilted his head, he wasn't used to this kind of look, was she looking at him?

The girl's gaze soon wandered, but the fact remained that it had been there, she had been looking at him. He was stunned, he surveyed the people milling around him, suddenly feeling vulnerable, people were starting to actually walk around him, as though they could just barely sense that something was there.

Now that he thought about it no one had actually phased through him the whole time after he had heard the song, this was getting weirder by the minute.

Jack had no idea how to react to the few glances he got, he had been invisible for almost two hundred and fifty years, and now all of a sudden people actually noticed him for a few milliseconds.

He figured it had to have something to do with that song, he didn't really want to think about it but he had to figure out what was making him subject to the stares of humans. What if there was a way he could actually keep it permanent?

Jack twirled into the air happily, excited by the sudden prospect that he could possibly be seen, be believed in. In all his years he had never felt so much hope.

The winter spirit used the wind to direct him above the crowds, earning gasps from the few who could see him for a moment, he scanned the various storefronts that were laid in front of him, he was now on 34th street and there was a new shop every few feet.

He finally allowed the wind to gently place him down on the cold stone sidewalk in front of a small music store called _Mary's Melodies_. The cool sidewalk was comforting on his bare feet, and he confidently walked up to the window of the little shop. It was a quaint place, with two bay windows on either side of the aged wooden door. The wooden storefront was painted a fading green color, and the windows displayed an assortment of the latest radios, record players and musical instruments. Jack cautiously approached the door, worried that he might be visible and get thrown out. He was a bare footed teenager wearing a shimmery blue shirt tucked neatly into his brown pants, and was carrying a very long staff, not the best way to walk into a music shop, but if they saw him it would have to do.

The clerk looked up from her LIFE magazine when she heard the little bell that was hung above the door ring. She was surprised to see that no one had entered, yet she felt as though someone was in the room with her. She went to close the slightly ajar door, annoyed at the draft the old building often got, it was always blowing the door open and jingling random instruments. She sighed as she went to sit back down behind the counter, lifting up the little door on the counter door to get back to the register.

After the girl had resumed her reading Jack had taken a look around, for once kind of relieved that he wasn't being seen. The wooden walls were lined with posters that sported the names of songs, singers, and composers. Many were faded and torn while others seemed to be pristine and colorful. There were scattered instruments with small white price tags hanging limply from odd places. There was barely any room to walk around, just little snaking isles that had been made through all the instruments and boxes of records, barely wide enough for a grown man to walk through.

Jack scanned for the title of the song, which he assumed was Little _Jack Frost get lost,_ considering that most songs these days had ridiculously long titles, usually containing a line from the song.

He finally spotted a box marked 'new releases' and briskly walked over to it, careful not to knock anything over with his staff.

He shuffled through the records until he came to one without a case, must've been the last one. It had a red label and sure enough read 'Little Jack Frost get lost'. Jack examined it, he was really just searching for who had composed it. He finally found it in tiny writing at the rim of the label, Seger Ellis. The composers name was Seger Ellis

He hoped that this man was in New York, his song came out today so he hoped that meant he was visiting the a big record company or something. Because it would be a whole lot harder to find him if he wasn't somewhere in the city.

Jack, now knowing what he had come in to find out, left the store, exiting the shop through the old door and again ringing the little bell, closing the door behind him for the sake of the sales girl.

Jack was just contemplating what to do, how to find this Seger guy, when the wind picked up and nearly blew his lanky frame over. He looked up at the sky, "What? Do you want to show me something?" he asked the wind, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

The wind seemed to take that as a challenge and soon Jack was being lifted from the ground and flying towards an unknown destination. Wherever the wind was taking him it was taking him there fast, the bricks of the buildings mushed together in streaks as he flew past them, the lights of streetlamps blurring into lines and the hats of the people in the street below looking somewhat like a rushing grey river.

He was abruptly brought to a stop in front of a window high above the bustling street. He took a moment to look around, he saw that he was in front of the plaza, one of the most luxurious hotels in all of New York. It's ornate façade was lit by huge lights, making jack squint. He could see the guests entering and exiting the lobby and getting into cars and checker cabs, the blaring yellow coloring contrasting with the concrete jungle of New York.

He finally looked back at the window that the wind had taken him to, as far as he could tell they were at least 15 stories up, and it was a luxury suite.

He didn't see anyone and the room was dark, only the dark outlines of furniture visible in the darkness.

Jack sat there for a moment, huffing in frustration at the wind, why had it taken him here?

Soon Jack's attention was brought back to the room as he heard a key turn in the lock and took a moment allow his eyes to adjust as light flooded the room.

A tall man who appeared to be about fifty walked in looking tired and worn out. He took off his grey tweed jacket and hung it on the coat rack that was standing in the corner near the door. He unwound his black scarf from around his neck and sighed sleepily. Once he had loosened his tie and taken his shoes off he collapsed into a plush white chair that sat near the bed. He then took a newspaper from the desk that sat adjacent to the chair, facing the window, and opened it it up.

Jack was confused, who was this man? He watched as the guy fumbled with the many sections of the New York Times, He seemed to be searching for a certain section. Jack saw that, once the man had actually separated it from the rest, after much grumbling and throwing the rest of the paper to the floor, He had chosen out the music section, obviously searching for something specific as his eyes darted back and forth, scanning the small print of the newspaper.

When he found what he wa looking for he stood up, his energy seeming to be completely restored. He laughed to himself, spinning in a circle and holding the paper in his extended his arms.

"Little Jack Frost makes the top ten on first day of release!" he cried happily, it was the headline of the music section and he was ecstatic for reasons that Jack could not understand.

Just When Jack was about to leave, the wind shoved him through the open window, where he fell to the floor with a thud, looking up at the man, who had stopped and was staring at him, he assumed that meant he was visible at the moment, what great timing.

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Ill try and write more but probably wont have a chapter up tomorrow since its christmas.**

**hope the cliffhanger wasnt to boring :P **

**want to give a random stranger a christmas present? you could review the story! I'll PM you as a present!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, idk if anyone who is reading this i reading my other rise of the guardians story "The Guardian of Death" but if there are any of you out there sorry i had this plot bunny i'll try to update it soon. This will probably be the last chapter but i might continue. I got the rise of the guardians soundtrack for christmas and it is sooo amazing you should listen to it if you get the chance I love it SOOOO much! I also got the video game for my birthday (which was christmas) and it is fun too! really addicting! alright heres the chapter! tell me what you think**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you?" Said the man, taking up a defensive position.

"Uh..." Jack mumbled, he had never imagined talking to someone while they could actually see him, what should he say? How would he explain that he had gotten through a window on the 15th floor of a huge hotel?

"If you want my money you can't have it!" He said, his voice quavering a bit. "How did you even get up here?" He asked, looking around jack to the open window, how had a teenager ended up that high outside a window?

"The wind?" He said, stating it as somewhat of a question, seeing if the man would buy it.

"What? Do you expect me to believe that you aren't here to rob me?" He said firmly, moving to pick up the phone, "I will call hotel security if you . . ."

"Wait," Jack interrupted, the man's hand was rested atop the phone, ready to dial the number, but at least he had stopped. "If you tell me who you are then maybe we can work this out." He said, standing slowly as not to alarm the poor gentleman whose evening had been ruined by a stumbling teenager.

"Why would I tell you that?" He said, lifting the phone out of it's cradle.

"Because I need to know why the wind brought me here, and why you can see me." Jack said, still holding his hands defensively in front of him, he had decided to leave his staff on the floor so the man would not feel inclined to call for help.

"Horsefeathers! Why would I not be able to see you?" the man said, feeling even more threatened. He began to pick up the phone but found that it was stuck halfway, the wire was completely stiff. As hard as he tried he couldn't get the phone to budge from it's position. He touched the wire that had prevented him from calling security, it was freezing. He recoiled, ice? How had that happened?

"Finc," agreed the man, may as well listen to the lanky wise guy who had barged into his room, since the phone wasn't in any condition to be used and he didn't have much of a choice. "My name is Seger Ellis, and who might you be?" He asked with a sarcastic half-bow.

"You are?" He asked approaching the man who claimed to be Seger Ellis. "You are!" he cried happily, now he knew why the wind had brought him to this room, this was the man who had written the song. "Well then, I can tell you my name, but before I do I want to take a moment to tell you that I am not insane, so don't freak out when you hear what my name is."

Jack stepped back a bit, picking up his staff from the floor gently, "My name is Jack Frost."

Seger raised an eyebrow, this teen had obviously just escaped from a mental hospital. "Alright then nice to meet you Jack frost, I'm Santa Claus." said Seger reintroducing himself to Jack, thinking it would be better to play along with the delusional boy, he may've been a murderer for all he knew.

Jack sighed "First off you are nothing like North and second I already told you I wasn't insane so I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." he said, noting the step that Seger took back at his words. Jack waved his staff in a small circle in the air, forming a small whirlwind of snow in the room.

Seger watched as snowflakes began to form at the tip of 'Jack's staff, they swirled around in a dainty dance of ice, gently swaying with the movement of the boy's staff.

"Do you believe me?" Jack asked, stopping his little whirlwind and looking into Seger's eyes.

"Um. . . well, I suppose so, but how . . . how is this possible? Why are you here?" He asked, stumbling with his words as he tried to grasp what was going on.

"Well I wanted to find you because you wrote the new song that came out today, I wanted to see why you wrote it because some pretty weird stuff has been happening since it's come out." Jack said sincerely, seeing that Seger probably was only catching half of his words as he was in a state of mild shock.

"Um, I wrote it because that's my job, I write songs for orchestras to play, I didn't mean any harm." Seger said, sitting down and sounding worried.

Jack realized that Seger might have thought that he was going to hurt him so he tried a new approach. "I'm not angry, the song wasn't meant to be about anyone real, but since I do exist it was a bit harsh to hear, I just want to find out why people have been seeing me." Jack saw the confused look on the stressed composer's face.

Jack ended up explaining the whole concept of believers and how they affected the way you were seen, if you were even seen at all. He told him about the Guardians, and how he had always been invisible to everyone but them. He talked of his many trips around the world in many different time periods, all the while checking to make sure Seger hadn't passed out from shock. But it seemed that Seger was far from passing out, with each new detail the older man warmed up to the idea a bit more, scooting a bit further forward with every word.

Jack soon saw that this man had a great imagination for he seemed to actually believe Jack after all the explaining and was not as apprehensive of the winter spirit as he was before.

"So why can I see you?" Seger asked curiously, his hands clasped beneath his chin.

"I really don't know, you are the first person." He said, looking at the ground awkwardly.

"Ever?" Seger asked, lifting his head a bit in shock. "No one has ever seen you before this?"

"Nope, not a soul," Jack said sadly.

Seger just sat and stared at this poor boy, at first glance you would think he was an ignorant mischievous teen, he looked so innocent, it disturbed the composer to see what appeared to be such a young and free spirit so tied down with loneliness. "For how long?" Seger inquired, wanting to know how long the kid had been alone.

"More than two hundred years . . ."

Seger couldn't believe what he had just heard, two hundred years! How could anyone survive being alone for that long? How could anyone live that long in the first place?

"So since the song came out people have been seeing you?" asked Seger.

"Yeah, it's strange, they look at me for a few seconds and then it's as though they can't see me again and their eyes pass right through me." Jack said, trying to explain as best he could.

"Maybe when they hear the song they believe in you for a short time?" Seger said.

"That's what I was thinking, but it isn't enough for them to see me completely." Jack replied. "So where did you get the idea for the song?"

"Well corny love songs are very popular as are holiday ones, and the thing a composer wants the most is a hit. I wrote it as a hot little tune for the winter, I never meant to be offensive. I actually pictured you very differently, I saw a grown man," Seger said looking at Jack's childish frame, "With an evil grin," Seger looked at Jack's relaxed features and his innocent face, "And bushy eyebrows," Jack had slim curved eyebrows. "I saw him as an overall evil kind of spirit who wanted to ruin people's days, I kind of created him in my mind, using his character to form the tune and the words, I spent so long on the song that I had a completely clear picture of what Jack Frost looked like when I was finished, I had created him, he was completely real in my mind, I think that is why I was able to see you, because I already believed."

"Well thank you." Jack said looking at Seger.

"For what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"For seeing me." Jack said calmly, a bit of the loneliness gone from his features.

**the possibly end**

**REVIEWS!? thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well i decided to keep going, here is the actual last chapter, i hope you like it, it may be a bit disjointed and sad but i tried to give in a happy ending. Anyway thank you all so much for the support and Happy New Year! may your 2013 be amazing!**

Jack Frost finally knew what it was like to be noticed, to be seen, he knew what it felt like to have a set of eyes resting on him, and there was nothing in the world he was more thankful for than having a friend like Seger.

Jack and Seger became good friends after their first encounter, Seger still completely fascinated by the supernatural side of Jack Frost and the Guardians, and Jack just happy to have someone to talk to besides himself.

The winter spirit would regularly visit his friend when Seger was in New York, and sometimes, on very cold days, he would go as see Seger in Houston. Seger had grown up there and had lived there most of the time he wasn't traveling for his music.

Jack would ride a good wind current down to Houston and show up on Seger's doorstep, often bringing a snowstorm with him, Seger would welcome him in and they would talk for hours, Jack was pretty sure he could talk for eternity after spending so much time in silence. Seger would play some songs on the piano and Jack would sit and listen, often dancing around like a little kid.

Jack's name would pop up in songs now and then, thanks to a certain composer who knew the in's and out's of the music business. Whenever one of those few precious songs came out and he heard it through some open window or wafting from the doors of a huge department store, he would smile, he would think back to when he first met Seger, and he would fly through the air with rejuvenated joy and happiness.

Those few songs were his saviors, they were his belief and they were more precious than anything had ever been to him.

Seger was Jack's only friend in the world, and when, 50 some odd years later, Seger passed away, Jack felt as though his world would collapse. But he knew that he would go on, and Seger had often talked to him about the time coming when he would no longer be around. The older man had explained to Jack that it didn't matter how much time he had left because the wonder and joy of believing in the winter spirit made his life so much more rich and brought back his childish side.

Seger's confidence in facing death gave Jack some consolation, but over the years Seger had become somewhat of a father-figure to Jack and it was hard to see him go.

Jack imagined that that was the only thing about not being seen that was good, you couldn't get attached to anyone and watch them grow old as you stayed the same age. He had never experienced it before and it was almost unbearable, but he would go on, he was Jack Frost, and he would always have a believer.

* * *

That was the reason Jack found himself sitting in a tall oak tree overlooking a graveyard. He was perched above the world, only a few branches up, and had his chin tucked into his knees, his staff laying across his lap. He could feel a few tears brimming up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, Seger wouldn't have wanted that.

It was a cool september day and there was a light rain starting up, making Jack pull his chin even closer into his knees. He looked out on the small cemetery, everything looked so grey, so lifeless, the headstones lay in the fallen leaves, some at crooked angles, others covered in vegetation, but one lay completely untouched.

Seger's grave was the newest edition to the collection of graves and had not yet assimilated to the weathered look the other stones all shared. In Front of the stone was some freshly turned dirt, laid out in a slightly bulging perfect rectangle.

Jack just sat and stared out at the vast field, it was a beautiful place for a cemetery, in a secluded little field surrounded by rolling hills and sprawling forests.

The rain around Jack began to freeze and fall to the ground as snow, pretty soon there was a small circle of snow beneath him in the tree, Jack smiled, Seger would've liked this, why not give him a nice goodbye? Jack, now a bit less depressed, slowly floated into the air, concentrating hard. Although it was only september, Jack was determined to make it snow, the sad looking cemetery would not look so dark when it had a blanket of crisp white snow covering the sad stones and cracked ground.

Jack blew in a cold breeze to freeze the rain over.

Small, delicate, snowflakes began to fall down on the graveyard, slowly covering the land, Jack had quickly examined every single flake, making sure it was perfect before it fell to the ground, this was, without a doubt, the most flawless snow storm in the history of earth.

Jack was suddenly more calm, the snow falling around him made him feel at ease. His feelings of sadness and regret all slowly ebbed away, he now realized how lucky he was to have a friend like Seger, he shouldn't be dwelling in the sadness of the end, he should be rejoicing that it ever happened at all.

Jack flew away that day as a new person, he felt a bit lighter and the sun looked somewhat brighter, he would be okay, tomorrow held a whole new world of possibilities.

The groundskeeper of the cemetery was doing his nightly rounds, locking up gates and such, walking around in the sudden cold. It had began to snow midday, and he was barely dressed for such an occasion, it was a freak weather incident, he had no idea why it had snowed in the middle of september and only within the boundaries of his cemetery, he had no explanation for it, it just seemed so impossible.

He passed by one of the newer headstones and stopped when he saw how heavily laden with snow it was, much more than the other stones. It had the most intricate pattern of frost the groundskeeper had ever seen, every little shard of ice looked as though it had been assembled with utmost care. He swore that he could make out a picture in the frost, but every time he focused on it he couldn't make out any distinct form.

He leaned in closer, almost slipping on the ice that coated the ground in a perfect sheet of frozen water, almost as reflective as a mirror. Laying at the base of the headstone lay a single frozen orb, the man looked closer, it was more of a teardrop shape now that he thought about it, how strange.

The man then looked up at the inscribed writing, it read:

_Seger P Ellis_  
_US army_  
_World war II_  
_JUL 4 1904 - SEP 29 1995_

A pretty normal inscription for a headstone, the man buried there had fought in the war, and it had his date of birth and that of his death, nothing out of the ordinary, that is, until the groundskeeper looked down and read what was below the normal inscription. There, written in what appeared to be perfect letters made of frost read a most peculiar sentence:

_A man who believed in the impossible._

* * *

**Tell me what you think review!**

**Thank you so much again!**


End file.
